


What does fucking bullshit mean?

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, and more cursing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Protect Rina at all costs.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	What does fucking bullshit mean?

Mia was sitting at the farside of the clubroom, playing something on her phone. The first years were with her; Shizuku was mumbling at one corner practicing her lines, Shioriko was finishing off some docukents that were needed to be signed today, and Kasumi was pkotting her pranks as usual.

The room was relatively quiet, save for the humming of the airconditioner and pencils scribbling against paper when all of a sudden, "Fucking bullshit. This last boss is fucking crap." Mia exclaimed as she dropped jer phone to the side, the words 'DEFEAT' flashing on the screen.

Kasumi, Shizuku, and Shioriko gasped in surprise as they dropped what they were doing and rushed to cover Rina's ears (who was confused on what what going on) when they heard the curses that cane out from Mia's mouth. It's not like it will erase what Rina just heard though.

"Mia-senpai, language!"

"Mia-san, please refrain from using such profanities when you're in the clubroom."

"Yes, what Shioriko-san said." 

Mia blinked before raising an eyebrow at the trio, whose hands were covering Rina's ears a top each other. Not long after, a smirk appeared on the third year's face, understanding why the trio seemed to be flustered.

You guys are adorable as shit but like, cursing is already imprinted in my very soul," Mia looked at her wristwatch, realizing it was already time for her to go home, "Crap, gotta go. See ya later."

As soon as Mia left and the door was shut close, the first years let out a sigh of relief as they slowly removed their hands from Rina's ears. The trio then went back to their previous tasks but not a moment later, Rina lifted her Rina-chan board up and asked,

"What does fucking bullshit mean?"

Shizuku, Kasumi, and Shioriko's blood ran cold as they looked at each other, a single thought in their heads. Ai is going to kill Mia and most probably, them too.

*****

OMAKE (i just cant stop myself):

"Ai-san..."

"Ye', wassup Rinari?"

"What does fucking bullshit mean?"

"..."

"Ai-san?"

"Rinari... who told you that?"

"I heard Mia-san say it earlier."

"Rinari, I'll be back. I just have to give someone a con-cuss-ion."

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, mia gives me MASKING vibes
> 
> ngl, my best niji girl is shaking. I swear, cursing gang or shit gang is going to overthrow fang gang.


End file.
